Return for a future together
by Le Fake
Summary: Shuhei Amamiya returns to the city where he met Kai Ichinose for the funeral of his grandmother. Pilgrimage, he tries to find the piano Kai in the forest, but he never expected what he would find there ...


_**As a fan asked me, I translated my fanfiction. I'm sorry if there some mistakes, I'm not a perfect english speaker.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

_**Won't miss to send me a review ^^**_

* * *

Ten years. Time moves quickly. It was more than ten years he left the city where he had lived with his grandmother. And now she is gone. Since last week. He didn't hesitate to cancel his prerogatives for coming at her funerals. When he had announced this cancelling, thousands of people thought the worst, and then were reassured listening the concert was just reported to the next month, so the pianist was not really injured and his life was not in danger. Shuhei Amamiya didn't have cancelled one of his concerto before, it would not be the first because of his grandmother's death. She loved so much the sound of a piano. Shuhei wanted to pay homage to her, continuing to play and not stopping himself.

As many people had supposed it, Shuhei won the National Musician Student Contest. But his victory had a bitter taste on his mouth. On this time, he had only thirteen years, but never he has forgotten the sound of this piano, better than his : Kai Ichinose's. Since this moment, when he repeated his partitions, there was not a single day without Shuhei has thought to Kai. The last thing Kai had said to him was Shuhei had to win the Contest, and if he failed Kai would never speak to him anymore. He wanted to be proud to tell "Shuhei Amamiya is my friend!".

Shuhei didn't see Kai since this. It is not he never tried or wanted to, just even Kai's mother did not know exactly where Kai must be called as he walked around the world with their ex-professor of music, Sosuke Ajino, himself piano player and Kai's mentor. Both could not be reached on the phone.

Shuhei always hoped to play one day with his friend, front of a public. But Kai, if his knowledge were right, was not known in the classic music's world. He did not see on a bill. Shuhei thought more and more his friend had the most unbelievable talent for music, but nobody would know it. A cursed genius, like Rimbaud.

So, even if he had never stopped to make more perfect his piano, Shuhei kept on mind the sound of "Piano Forest", Kai's one. Kai was the only one who could play it, and the sound he could extract from it came from an other space. A melody so transcendental that a heart was sucked up. Anyone must be insensible listening Kai playing. Shuhei was sure he could never have the same transcendental level than Kai's, but more he could never see him.

Kai... Shuhei came back in the reality. His mother told him they arrived at his grandmother's home.

He got out from the car, went to take his bag and entered into the house. Shuhei put his bag on the room's floor he had, years ago, when he was in the same class than Kai. He had a twinge of sorrow.

Gradually, nostalgia grew up on his mind. As he could not support anymore to think he was in the town where he met his friend, Shuhei said to his mum he was going to make a turn of the city, remembering old times as purpose. But in the most deepest corner of his heart, he knew there was only one thing he really wanted to see there. Precisely, in its forest.

If the forest was not really hard to find because of its surface, this surface made the forest a true labyrinth, more because Shuhei searched something he only had approached some times, and the last one was more than ten years. How a twenty-three years old man could find at the first time what a thirteen years old boy had seen because he was guided by a child who was next this piano since he was a baby? This was impossible, all the more Shuhei had rarely a walk into a forest middle. He was more urban than adventurer. So during more than two hours, at his thought, he did nothing else but walking round and round. He wanted to abandon, thinking he was ridiculous to search a chimaera.

At last, what did he expect? Find the piano, try to play it, of course any sound would get out from it, and at this moment Kai would arrive saying "You there! Where from you touch my piano?!"

Shuhei knew he hung on to child's dream. So he decided to turn back.

And suddenly he saw... a tree. How surprising in a forest, doesn't it? But it was not any tree. This one, Shuhei passed next to for an hour and half. I had to admit it : he was walking round and round, and he was lost without any mobile phone network. He had to hope he was going to find an exit with something he knew for using it as a mark.

He was walking, again and again... He was hot and his hands were in sweats. Of course, he did not stop to wear constantly gloves for protecting his hands. But at this moment, he would have exchanged his gloves for a compass or a map. He decided the wisest would be to go up quite, not walking in total improvisation as he made it since the beginning.

Quickly, he saw this decision was the best. He started to recognize some paths. Resuming back, Shuhei accelerated his walk. More he walked quickly, more he thought the end was close. But he did not think it would be this sort of end. In place he found the exit, it was what he thought never see anymore he did. Kai's piano, forest's piano.

Emotion submerged him. The instrument have not changed since a decade. Any crack had tarnished the beauty of the piano. Shuhei had the impression he have never left the place. He would not be surprised if he has seen his own reflect of when he was a boy. But it was not. The sick boy having a crew cut was now an handsome young man with long hairs in ponytail, wearing fine glasses and with a fine muscle structure. How many letters setting by young women did he receive... Thousands, at least.

Shuhei touched the piano, like he wanted to verify if it was not a dream. Touching it certified him the piano was real. He removed his gloves, then let his fingers slide op to the keyboard. Touches shined at the sunlight. Everything looked so unreal. It must be more unreal if the piano accepted to give some sound. Shuhei sit on the chair in front of piano. He concentrated, as he always did every time he was going to begin to play piano. Then, he began. No sound. So he wore his gloves et sit up.

"Seriously... What did I expect? Since the beginning, I knew that even I could find it, this piano would never be mine. It's..."

"You! What do you think you do with my piano?!"

Amamiya looked up immediately. He dared not look back. He was sure to have dreams. It was simply impossible. This could not be real.

"Say, if you try to play the piano, I doubt you're deaf! '

If anyone else talk like that. Amamiya chuckled. He wiped his eyes, began to bead tears.

"Beethoven was deaf, yet he was a great pianist. But you know, right? Mr. Ajino has already had to tell you, Ichinose Kai ... '

- Huh?! How do you know my name?! Who are you?!

- Someone who has not seen you for nearly 10 years ...

Amamiya turned. He could not help shedding tears of joy seeing Kai. The little boy slum had not changed. His brown hair was still fighting, he was still in his untidy clothes, except shorts and shirt were replaced by jeans and shirt half open wide. Gave birth to the sneakers sandals. But otherwise, Kai was always the same. He looked Amamiya. Compared to Kai, he had indeed changed dramatically.

-Uh ... Are you sure you know each other?

- Yes, I'm sure ... But compared to you, I have changed enormously. Anyway, years have passed since the Piano Sonata No. 8 in A minor, K.310 Mozart. Besides, I guess you had to brag about winning the national championship student pianists, right?

In listening to this revelation, Kai put his hands over his mouth to keep his surprise. He walked slowly, like a timid animal. Once in range, he put his hand on the cheek Shuhei.

-Ama ... Is that you? It is you, Amamiya?

-Hello Kai, it was long.

Saluting, Amamiya put his hand on Kai. How many times had he wanted to touch the hands of Kai again, these divine hands? These hands that produce such emotion in the hearts of those who hear his piano, a piano and a melody that never Amamiya could achieve?

Kai was totally stunned. His eyes opened more, and a broad smile on his face loomed. Then without warning, he jumped at the neck Amamiya. Not having expected this outpouring of joy, he had not enough strength to balance and they fell on their backs, with Kai over him. Laughed at it shine.

- Amamiya! It's quite a long time! You really like to Ajino like that! Finally, you're less afraid than him anyway.

- Kai, you have not changed at all though. Those who have come to see you in concert should be as unique as you are I guess.

- In concert?! But you're not mad? I do not live me.

- How does you're not together? But Mr. Ajino not you have not brought all around the world?

- Yes, of course, but ... Nobody wanted me. Note, it's not like I did not know that I had no talent, huh? I do not call Shuhei Amamiya me.

Amamiya could not believe his ears: he had never pierced, and he continued to believe incompetent piano. He made a movement to put in a sitting position. Kai got up and sat beside also his friend.

- Kai ... You're not bad ... You're even more talented than me ...

- Oh stop Amamiya! You're not gonna start where we left off. You're the best pianist, everyone knows.

- No, this is wrong! Nobody knows the truth! You're better than me, it's you who should be in my place!

The only time Amamiya was angry against Kai, it was ... not, in fact, he never was angry against him. They were a little upset because of an argument, but never Amamiya had raised his voice against Kai. Tears of rage welled up in the eyes of the young pianist under the gaze of his astonished friend.

- Amamiya ...

- Kai ... The last words of Mr. Ajino to me at the end of regional presets were "perhaps you should start loving your piano." I listened, and I love my piano now. But I know that if I had been sworn presets, I would have ranked first. Your piano ... is the most beautiful I have ever heard. You carry the soul of the people with your music. I never would arrive to carry as much as you can do. It is only because you play differently from the norm that you did not recognize ...

- Stop Amamiya. You say anything.

- No, I'm telling the truth, and you stop to put you down! You are to be the most beautiful that I have never met or seen on this planet. You should not put you down.

Amamiya wanted to say more, but something prevented him. He coughed a little and changed the subject.

- If not, what are you doing Kai?

- Oh, nothing special. Ajino just wanted to be returned so we can spend time with my mother. Oh yeah, you did not know that my mother had a place saleswoman in a clothing store. Ajino a little or a lot, some strings for it to be taken, but hey at least as it has an orderly life.

- It's great that! Your mother must be very grateful to him.

- Oh yes, whenever I got the phone, I was entitled to every shot the famous "Embrace Sosuke my part" and all the trimmings.

- She calls him by his first name?!

- Well yes, they are married. Ah yes, you were not to know that.

Amamiya could not believe it: Kai ... son-Sosuke Ajino ... It was definitely a future paved with gold.

- But hey, you can not imagine it has not been hard on me. I swear I had a glimpse of what must have been your childhood repetitions of exercises.

- He wants your well: he knows as well as I do that you were born to be a pianist.

- But you said I want to be?! You are both annoying with this obsession! Okay, I followed this Ajino around the world. But look at the result: square one! Finally not ... was recorded in various studios around the world, but I do not even know if it gave something. Note, I'm not sure.

- You made discs?! But I've never found your name ...

- Ah bah it normal: they are not out yet. But I'm sure it is not profitable enough.

- I do not believe it! With your donation to the piano and your face, you're bound pierced!

- Hahahaha! Amamiya, you're limited in flirting with me it seems!

Amamiya blushed.

Why do you say that? We are two boys finally ...

- Well, you do not have observed your behavior: you caress me hand when I touch your cheek, you complimented me twice on my "beauty". It's still suspicious. Finally note, you do what you want huh. I does not bother me to be dredged by a man. On the contrary.

- ... huh?

- Oh yeah, I'm not straight!

- But but but ... how can you know?

- Because I've tested both. And good girls ... Here what: it's nice but I prefer boys.

Amamiya was in shock. Kai is gay. He had never thought for one moment that eventuality. But after all, it is a lot going on in ten years. He then felt his arm encircle Kai neck, and he heard laughter.

- Go Amamiya, I laugh at you: I'm sure you're not gay. You're too manly. Finally certainly younger than me, but for a rich man's son, when you leave the same lot. But do not worry, I doubt that this is the joy of being here at the piano in our meeting, after ten years ...

- ... During which I have not stopped thinking about you.

- ... Huh? What'd you say?

- I said that I never stopped thinking about you, Kai.

Amamiya turned to face Kai. The latter seemed totally lost. His gaze was totally unclear. He wondered what could well mean Amamiya. This gave him a soft smile, and stroked her cheek. And he went overseas which kept him far too long to file a tender kiss on the lips of Kai. He laughed a little kiss ceasing.

- You see Kai, there are many points on which you were wrong ... So do not be so sure that your piano is so poor.

-Amamiya ...

- Call me Shuhei: I've always wanted one I love calls me by my first name. Kai and I'll call you for too long so you can not call me by my first name also.

He would kiss her again when he felt that Kai repulsed violently. Kai stood up, tears in his eyes, visibly angry than moved.

-It amuses you?! You probably think you're the only one to have done this time?! I thought you were smarter than the other idiots who seduced me to mock me after front of their friends! You're an asshole finally talker, Amamiya!

Kai began to flee when he was on the ground by reverse Amamiya. They did a few rolls on the back, and Kai kept hitting arm pianist for him to let go. And suddenly, her hands clawing, Kai realized something.

- Your gloves ... since when you do not have your gloves? I am sure you have seen with arriving.

- Yes, you saw me with, but you have not seen me remove because you run away.

- But look at thy hands: thou hast damaged! Why did you removed? You did not know I was going to damage what you did to me?!

- Yes .. Of course I knew ... but compared to you, my hands are nothing ... You are more precious to me than my career, my hands and even my life. Kai ... I love you.

Amamiya shook his embrace. He wanted to feel Kai's body close to him, never let him escape. He finally managed to find him, he would never let go, never lose it. He felt Kai tremble. He loosened his arms, thinking he had hurt him and he suffocated. But looking at the faces of those who had completely captured his heart, he saw that Kai was crying. He put his arms around the neck of Amamiya refuge there and his face to cry his fill.

- This is the first time someone told me that he loves me ... and I know that this person is sincere with me. Shuhei ... Me too I love you. Since I realized I was gay, I always wondered if I see you again one day. And as you were very discreet, I could not even fantasize about you, evil will!

Shuhei and kissed passionately. Appendix buccal Kai already crossed the barrier formed by the lips of Shuhei to join her lover. Shuhei could not restrain a sigh of pleasure at meeting their languages. Kai laughed and withdrew.

- Well then Shuhei? What is the cries of a young girl? Looks like this is the first time you kiss like that!

- Uh ... Well to be honest ...

- No! Serious! You're still a virgin?!

Amamiya blushed and nodded. Kai stroked her cheek and kissed the neck of her lover.

This is adorable-it. So I would really love your first. I should perhaps apologize to no longer be a virgin then ...

- No, do not apologize. You did not know my feelings. Do not blame you. I do not want you, your body and the warmth of your kisses.

Kai began to caress his chest wearing Shuhei while kissing. He untied hair pianist and slipped his hands inside. Shuhei Kai hugged and caressed the skin of her back. It was the most wonderful dreams. He could not believe what he saw ... He felt a pressure between her legs, but she did not come from his own sex. No, it was that of Kai.

- Kai ... I want you in me ... I want to join you ...

- Okay Shuhei. If you feel ready to take it ...

- It's been a long time that I'm ready ...

-Shuhei! Ouhou! Wake up!

Amamiya awoke. Thus, he had dreamed. Of course this could only be the case ...

- Shuhei Hey, when you've finished comater, you might be able to come to lunch. It is past noon.

He recognized that voice. He had to leave the forest, facing the piano magic.

-Huh? Kai is that you?

- Of course it's me! I know we drank a lot yesterday, but still! Thank you for the forgotten. Go get up kind of lazy.

- But since when is that? And where is it?

- Among your dead grandmother ... you remember we came back here last night? Remember though that you came here for his funeral, reassures me ...

Amamiya trying to put his ideas in place. But he found it strange he had dreamed he had to bury his grandmother, he went into the forest, and there Kai found he had sex with him after he had confessed he loved her ever since. When he would ask Kai if he remembered something else, he felt his friend's lips against hers. He did not dream. He drew Kai against him and stroked his face.

-That's it, I remember now ... So hello Kai, my love.

- Oh what a charmer tell me! My love already? I've already made so dependent on me?

- Since the first time I heard you play the piano. Besides, you would not want to leave the forest to put here?

- No, I prefer to leave it out there: I have the best memories of my life there, I want to keep it intact.

- Like me ... I think otherwise, I could not bear to go into the forest: it would seem empty. While I her soul against me.

- Stop M. Amamiya, or I'll shut up for sequestration pianist magic.

- We must first over my body.

- Again? But with pleasure.

- But first, I have to be frank: there's something else I want you.

- What?

- You hear him play the piano. In the forest. In the rain. Before you do make love.

- ... You know it's raining?

- Why do you think I'm saying that in your opinion?


End file.
